


燃烧

by Crusher



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, referenced drug usage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusher/pseuds/Crusher
Summary: 我能透过你打火机的火苗看到你我能借着昏暗下来的火光看到你站在你身旁我能感觉到感觉到你想要慢慢燃烧*
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 2





	1. 火花

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/gifts).
  * A translation of [Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727265) by [bexacaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust). 



> 本文是bexacaust的 _Burning_ 的授权翻译。  
> 漂补。一场轻飘飘的拆卸，非常迷人。（珍爱生命，远离毒品）

补天士艰难地吞咽了一下，光学镜隐隐发光，漂移的嗓音沉重地击打着他的后背——变声器关闭，沙哑细碎的低音在装甲内碾磨，如同终天大帝的利爪企图抓住他的火种舱，攥紧其中忽闪的星星。

“轻轻一口，就像你熄火之后一阵慢慢的排气，甜芯。”

补天士让自己的光学镜关闭，接着吸入掺杂着甜腻味道的烟。

烟很浓——漂移的双爪挪到了鲜艳的胸甲上，浓烟如糖浆般流入他的系统。他虚弱地呻吟着，烟雾随之从张开的口中缓缓飘散，他感觉到微妙的触碰，沿着他的喉咙，他的下颚而上——一只爪尖轻轻勾勒着他唇瓣的弧线。

“嗯；真美。”

补天士不禁颤抖，握着今夜罪恶之源的手在抽搐。

一阵低笑，如同深海的洋流，海水喑哑的嘶吼滑过深不见底的海沟，补天士感觉到漂移的另一只手滑上了那条手臂，将罪魁祸首从领袖金色的手指间抽出。

“放松……”，漂移轻柔地哼道。补天士半眯着眼，懒懒地躺在漂移的大腿上，满足地叹息着，亲吻那只仍在描摹他嘴唇的手指。他听见燃烧的噼啪声，他感受到漂移装甲的隆起，他的系统虚构出——

漂移的手移开了，不再玩弄他的唇，转而捏住领袖的下颚，扭过他的头雕，拉近到接吻的距离。

缕缕烟丝从锋利的尖牙间逸出，漂移的光镜后闪过一瞬红色，那隐匿在自由的蓝色神性的谎言背后，一纳秒罪恶的微光——

漂移的双唇封上了补天士的，领袖拼命呜咽着，他们同时陷入狂热——两人的系统在激烈的漩涡中共享着烟与空气与爱与情欲，如同大海在一条新形成的断裂带上倾泻而空。

补天士的臀部发着颤，在他们的吻破开时滑开了挡板；漂移微笑了，暖阳下的美洲豹悠然得胜。

“想要么亲爱的？”

“混蛋。”

“唔，你的最爱。再来一口？”

漂移将其凑到补天士的唇边，完美地端稳，完美地递出——补天士抿住小孔，深吸；漂移的食指和中指一并滑入了领袖的接口，搅动起来，他断断续续呻吟着，系统因两股不同的甜蜜感觉而蜂鸣。

他的头雕垂到一旁，靠住了漂移的肩膀，嘴轻声张开——烟雾与渴望相互缠绕，好像现实离他远去，两根战火铸就的粗糙手指歪歪扭扭地缓慢抽插着，他的臀不住地摇晃、发抖。

补天士小声咒骂，轻喘着握紧了漂移的手臂，系统一阵阵地乒乓作响。

“放轻松，小星星。”漂移的——死锁的？——柔和声音，呼在他的接收器旁，过载缓缓升空，砰地坠落——那声音同饥渴与欲望一齐从领袖的喉中传出。漂移玩弄着最外环的保护叶片，爪尖熟稔地戳着节点，而后手指退到了一个疯狂闪烁着的前置节点上，来回打着圈。补天士抬起了臀，给予着或乞求着或某种他不在意的更深刻的——

输出管增压的声音，补天士发出一声微弱的，“操， **求你** 。”

“人类的脏话，嗯？我惹到你了，小星星。”他低吼道。漂移又抽了一口，补天士别过了头；瘾君子咧嘴笑着，直到彼此的唇紧紧相贴，他缓慢摆动着臀，将输出管推入了补天士的接口中。

补天士的光学镜向后一翻，他颤抖着；随着漂移的输出管埋得更深，深入手指达不到的深度，感受着其上每一个凹凸起伏。

吻破开了，比漂移光学镜的闪烁更危险的，只有他凌厉的笑容。

补天士喘着气叫出他TIC的名号，接着差点在耳畔的低语那不妥的欲望中哀嚎起来。

“就这一次，小星星——如果你叫我死锁，我不会太生气。”

漂移的臀一收，输出管撤了出去——又狠狠地撞进他的体内，补天士只见超新星中心迸射的白色耀光。

**“死——死——死锁！”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：*美国乐队Dirty Heads的 _Burn Slow_ 的歌词。


	2. 闪光灼伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “就这一次，小星星——如果你叫我死锁，我不会太生气。”

慢下来  
这是科学  
他在等着  
将你击败*

“就这一次，小星星——如果你叫我 **死锁** ，我不会太生气。”

那名字流畅地滑了出来；一种本能、一次忏悔，吐露被称作逾越禁忌的幻想。

漂移笑了，他们周围的寂静被击得粉碎，直到裂纹与缝隙再次被烟雾与熔化的黄金与锁链般围绕着补天士的腰闪烁的火花填满——就像螺旋星系的旋臂绕着隐没在其中心的特大质量空洞围了一圈又一圈。

饥渴，饥渴难耐，想要被填满，一次就好。

感觉到漂移动了，补天士再次大喊那禁忌之名；随着重心转移，他们身下的丝绒家具（永远不是充电床，在这里事情永远不正常）吱呀作响。补天士的脸颊找到了枕着歇息的地方，嘴放松地张开。

尖牙擦过肩膀，他躬起背，它消失了；却又再次突现在颈部管线上，就像暗物质——安全的对立面，而那些锋芒与死亡嬉戏，补天士呻吟着要更粗暴、要更多。

他想看看漂移比作他的那些星星，他想在双眼紧闭，大腿变得越来越滑越来越暖直至燃烧时看看超新星。

焚香般的气味笼罩了他们，环绕着掠过的凛冽风暴、性爱的醉人氤氲、各类被视作与造物主的仆从不相称的事物翻滚。

每一声叫着漂移名字的哀号，补天士都希望天尊听见，还要嫉妒这份崇拜。

金色的手指陷入宽大的垫子里，装甲相碰的声响在房间中回荡。于轮回的曼怛罗，原初自然的完满的曼荼罗中，补天士哀叫着漂移的每一个名号。

漂移俯在他的背上呻吟，在依然冒着烟的亲吻与凶狠的啃咬间低语着赞美。蒸汽混着实质混着最古老的祈祷词；蒙福机体的波动，而漂移黑色的双手紧握着补天士的腰，将他拖进每一下有力、缓慢的挺送。

前霸天虎歪着头雕，发出呼噜声，眯起猫科动物般的光学镜；将补天士鲜艳阻流板的一动一静尽收眼底。发育不良的天使的双翼，搞砸了的神圣重生，但是，哦，领袖是怎样身披圣洁，好像那是舞者的绸缎一般呢。

饥渴在漂移的线路中奔涌，他的胸中传出一阵没能止住的咆哮；那声音在补天士的传感网络上轻颤，令他再次哀叫出一个曾遭摒弃的名号，而他的接口倏地缩紧，警示着结束即将到来。

漂移低声吼着，俯身狠捏阻流板的边缘，就像他想用他狐狸的牙齿把神圣的羽毛给撕下——爪子陷了进去，他几近残忍地啃咬着补天士的颈部管线，把他摁进他们底下的垫子里。补天士在漂移身下扭动，被他的输出管钉住，两个名字皆如彗星尾消逝的火星般从身上陨落，他断断续续地叫喊着，声音飙升登顶最后爆发为一声充斥着静电与火花的尖叫。

漂移在过载中低吼，把两人的臀摆到一起，他紧握着补天士腰身的手放松了，一只手蛇行向下，配合着领袖阻流板的抽搐挑逗他的前置节点。

补天士的双足像蜷缩的脚趾一样内扣，传感网络似乎要被奔涌其中的快感烧焦，他在漂移身下奋力翻滚——他颤抖着，身子坠了下来，依然在大叫，直到他的臀想从漂移的手中扭开，光学镜中流下清洗液。

漂移满足地喘息，抽出了输出管，然后躺了回去，伸手把他瘫软的领袖拉回来仰面朝天地躺倒。

补天士听见打火机窜出火花，饶有兴味地哼哼着，漂移的低声轻笑响起，腻味了烟与罪。

“再来一口吧，小星星？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：*英国乐队Glass Animals的 _Black Mambo_ 的歌词。


End file.
